


Animatronic

by ScarlettArbuckle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Ignis Scientia, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettArbuckle/pseuds/ScarlettArbuckle
Summary: They met when Noctis was five years old.





	Animatronic

They met when Noctis was five years old, sitting in his father’s office on one of the leather chairs in front of his dark, real-wood desk, coloring with a marker that shrieked under the force of his scrubby lines. The lines of the coloring book were thick, but the paper was thin, and Noct never did have good finesse with his hands - the marker bled through the paper, and he was left, pouting. His father had gone out to discuss something with his nanny; looking over his shoulder, Noctis could see him through the frosted glass of his office walls, his gestures calm but somewhat tense. Noct scooted to the edge of the chair and let his short legs dangle, the tip toes tapping the ground before he had the confidence to let go. When he did, he still gripped the edge of his father’s desk, inching around it as if he’s the adventurer lady from the video game Gladio let him play, dangling precariously from the rocky ledge of a cliff--

Behind the desk, on a sturdy cabinet tray, is his printer. He had one had home, too - when Noctis ran out of paper, his dad usually rolled his eyes and just fished a sheaf of them from the tray. He’d seen him do it - but he was just too little to reach. The tip of his tongue stuck out of the edge of his mouth as Noctis leaned up on the balls of his feet, fingers gripping the sloped edges of the tray…

When someone appeared next to him. He was tall, his footsteps nearly silent against the carpet of the office. His green eyes swept down over Noctis, who looked up at him, horrified and startled at being caught - but instead of reprimanding him, or gripping his hand to lead him back around the desk, the man’s eyes slowly moved to follow his hand. He lightly tapped Noctis’ knuckle with his gloved fingertips so the boy would withdraw his hands and reached in, firmly gripping the tray, tugging it open for him - and Noctis gleefully pat his hands against the front of the printer, grinning as the man pulled out at least half of the paper. He tapped the stack of papers against the desk, once, as if straightening a report, then set it on the other side of the table, raising his eyebrows until Noctis got the message and tottered back over, holding his arms up, hopefully.

The man obeyed, and gripped him under the arms, hefting him up easily, and setting him back in the chair.

“I hope that will keep you from going through Mr. Caelum’s things again.” The man muttered, stepping back and setting his hands at his sides. His eyes were a bright green, intent and almost intimidatingly focused. Noctis looked back at him, smiling somewhat guiltily, but the fear from before dripped away - now, he just felt comfortable. 

“Oh- uh. Sorry…” Noctis swallowed and kicked his feet again, reaching down to tug up one of his socks, that had started to roll down again. The man was still standing there, watching - so the boy let himself look for a moment, sweeping his eyes up to the corner of his coat. There - it looks like a name tag, though it’s more ironed onto his shirt than clipped on - he squints, says the letters under his breath, and the man tilted his head, leaning in just a bit, listening. 

“Ig-nis? Ignis? Thank you for the paper.” Noctis said, brightly, beaming in pride at the wide-eyed, almost startled look he received. He’s not the best reader, according to his tutors, but Noctis still was proud of sounding out words - though, the letters looked a little funky. After a moment, the boy turned back to his coloring. A few minutes pass - Ignis stepped closer, from what Noctis could tell, and was peeking over his shoulder, humming softly at the shape of a little animal Noctis had decided to draw, with his dying marker.

“That’s Umbra-- my friend’s dog- he lets me play with him, sometimes, but not all the time - oh, and-” He sat up a bit, nearly teetering out of the chair, but Ignis quickly pushed it back in, and Noct obligingly scooted back into it. He drew Luna’s other dog, Pryna- and had forgotten his point and was drawing the little green fox (only orange, in this case, it’s the only color he has--) when the office door opened. Behind him, Ignis stepped back and bowed slightly. 

“Ah- 15, I’m sorry. This is my son Noctis - he’s fine, with whatever he’s gotten into.” Regis chuckled, softly, ruffling Noct’s hair, sticking out his tongue at him as his son nyeh’d at him impressively. Then - Noct proudly scribbling down the letters for Ignis’ name, shoving it back across the table. “Look - I drew Ignis Umbra and Pryna - do you like it?” He asked, turning wide blue eyes back to the older man. 

Once again, he’s looking at him, intently. Regis stared for a moment at the picture, then chuckled, low and happy and amused. “Ignis, huh? Yes, I can see- here, Ignis. Why don’t you put this on your desk?” He passed the paper over, not seeming to notice how slowly the man took it, looking at the picture with some surprise. “Is there anything else…” He asked, slowly, and at the shake of Regis’ head he paused, then turned to leave. 

On his laple, the model number sewn onto his uniform - 1-GN15 glints as if embroidered in silver, and he’s back out the door, slowly taping the picture onto his filing cabinet.

That night, Regis explained to Noctis about androids, and how 15 - from work - was one of them, gifted to Regis by an overseas investor in his own electronics company. Even so, that doesn’t stop him from changing his designation permanently, just for ease’ sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue, I hope I will! There may be added tags/ratings in the future.
> 
> I also love prompts or requests if anyone would like to read more!
> 
> And if anyone wants to use this prompt feel free, and be sure to show me if you do!!


End file.
